Darkness
by AimzNemesis
Summary: The ending of TR: The Last Revelation, seen through Lara's eyes. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER AND AUTHOR'S NOTES: Tomb Raider is property of Core Design and Eidos Interactive. No copyright infringement is intended in any way, shape, or form.   
This fanfic is set during the ending of Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation, so, naturally, if you haven't played or finished it yet, I recommend that you steer clear. It also contains some minor spoilers for some of the other games.   
I have had this idea in my head for a while, but it was only recently that I decided to write it - I need to get rid of my writer's block somehow, don't I?  
I will accept good reviews and constructive criticism, but I will not accept flames.   
  
******  
  
I run, trying not to allow the small waves of panic to consume me as the Temple of Horus shudders and collapses all around. My steps are clumsy, for the ground is uneven and the shaking is becoming more and more violent. There is no doubt about it - Set is a tad annoyed, to put it mildly.   
  
Sometimes, a horrible feeling arises within me, a feeling that he might escape and try to infect the world with his malice once again. But I know that he won't. At least, not for the moment. With any luck, he will be contained in that underground chamber for several millennia - or, even better, for all eternity.   
  
But Set is strong. I know that he will not give up easily, and he does happen to be a God. If he is ever set free again, terrible things will happen - and the world will go to Hell.  
  
I shake my head, trying to push these unpleasant thoughts to the side. Right now, there should only be one thing on my mind - escaping from this soon-to-be pile of brick and rubble.   
  
Another violent shudder courses through the walls and ceiling, causing me to stumble and almost fall flat on my face. I quickly find my footing again and continue running.   
  
Looking ahead, I can see a dark tunnel which will lead me out of here, if I am not mistaken.   
  
However, a quick glance downwards sends me skidding to a halt. Another bloody spike pit, this time one I wasn't expecting. However, a running jump sends me flying over the pit and landing safely on the other side. Well, almost safely. The temple rumbles and shakes once again as I hit the ground, causing me to lose my footing and hit the ground, hard. I land roughly on my arms and knees. The coarse, unforgiving rock scrapes against my skin, removing some of it and exposing red, shimmering lines across my arms. I can feel that the same has happened to my legs.   
  
Wincing in pain, I struggle to my feet and continue on. I've had worse - a few stinging grazes are nothing compared to some of the other things I have been through.   
  
Besides, the dark tunnel is only a few feet away now. I cannot afford to give up now. Not after everything that's happened....  
  
I think back to the many other situations I have been in that are strangely similar to the one I am in right now. The Great Pyramid of Atlantis. The Dragon's Lair in China. Many, many other times, too. And I have survived every single time.   
  
I can do this. I can get out of here. I will survive once more.   
  
An enormous slab of stone suddenly crashes to the ground in front of my face. A moment of panic consumes me as I only just stop right in front of the huge slab. My heart pounding wildly, I take a deep breath before continuing on, over the slab and through the dark tunnel.   
  
I pause only to quickly light a flare to guide me through the ensuing blackness, which seems to stretch on forever. My legs are now on the verge of giving way beneath me. Grinding my teeth together, I force myself onward, running as fast as my aching limbs will let me.  
  
It is only a matter of time before my flare runs out - and I see a bright light just ahead.  
  
The end of the tunnel.  
  
Thank God, I'm nearly there....  
  
My hearing picks up the sound of the stone walls cracking and crumbling as the temple shudders even more violently. I stumble again as my speed picks up ever so slightly - carrying me into the light.   
  
My running suddenly ceases and I slump against the wall, gasping for breath. It is only now that I realise I have a huge stitch in my side. Clutching the aching area, I continue to catch my breath as the sunlight washes over me. I stare at the clear, beautiful sky, and I feel a sudden sense of bliss.   
  
I'll be out of here soon.... then all of this will be over....  
  
However, to my surprise, a dark shadow falls across the mouth of the tunnel. I squint for a few seconds, before I feel a rising sense of anger and dread.  
  
It's him. Von Croy.   
  
It is then that I notice that my former mentor is desperately motioning for me to come forward. He seems as though he's very panicked.   
  
"Quickly, girl!" He yells, the fear noticeable in his voice. "Before it collapses around you!"  
  
I am about to reply, when another quake causes me to stumble backwards. I glance around momentarily before I give my response. Werner Von Croy....are you really back?  
  
"You back, Werner? No more Set?" I shout back, not believing that he is free of Set's control. This could be a trap....  
  
Von Croy seems shocked that I am still actually standing there. Maybe it really is him....  
  
"No time! Your hand, Lara. Give me your hand!"   
  
Still uncertain, I consider my options. Of course, I have to escape now, but can I trust him....?   
  
Suddenly, my stomach lurches in a panic as I feel the floor beneath my feet crumble away.  
  
Shit!!  
  
I am now left with no other choice. I have to go, and now.   
  
Maybe I can trust him this time....  
  
My legs snap back into action. I sprint, faster than I ever have in my life. My side is still throbbing but the panic inside is stronger than any pain ever will be.   
  
Nearly there....  
  
Just as the floor completely crumbles away, I leap as far as I possibly can and reach out desperately, hoping to grab onto something. As I fall, I feel my fingers grasp hold of the threshold. I slam into the side with such force that I nearly lose my grip for a moment.   
  
Clinging on for dear life, despite the fact that the ground is shaking more violently than it had before. I look up, and I can see Von Croy's face, staring down at me with wild fear in his eyes.   
  
I am still uncertain as to whether it really is him or not....  
  
Then, the awful realisation hits me.  
  
I'm not going to make it.  
  
"Take my hands!" he shouts in desperation. "I can pull you to safety!"  
  
As the sense of fear mounts within me, I know that this temple is going to cave in within a matter of seconds. I cannot possibly make it....  
  
A wave of nausea passes over me. This tomb is going to seal shut.... trapping me inside with Set.  
  
And I'm probably going to die.  
  
"Good to see you again, Werner...." I reply, my voice brimming with exhaustion. I feel the strength start to drain from my limbs, and I know that I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer.  
  
It doesn't matter, anyway. Either way, I know that this temple will probably become my tomb.   
  
Werner's voice cuts through my thoughts.  
  
"I couldn't leave you!"  
  
Yes. It's him.   
  
The rumbling around us gets louder and louder. I draw a sharp breath, knowing that the end is going to arrive very soon.   
  
Yet, in a way, it doesn't really matter - at least, to me. It was supposed to end this way - it always was. I have never wanted to go any other way. Adventuring is my way of life.   
  
This is the perfect end for me.  
  
But I still don't feel ready to die.  
  
Maybe I won't. Maybe there is a small chance I will survive.  
  
But I doubt it.  
  
My thoughts are suddenly cut off as I look up again, and I can see the enormous blocks of stone coming down towards me at an alarming rate. I can no longer hear anything except the non-stop rumbling.  
  
This is it.   
  
I stare at my former mentor one last time, as he turns and runs away from the collapsing temple. Sensible of him. There's no reason for him to go along with me....  
  
My grip loosens.  
  
I feel myself fall downwards into the inky black as the amount of light above me gets smaller and smaller, before eventually disappearing, leaving me in complete darkness.  
  
My decent soon ends as a sharp, blinding pain flashes through me - but it is over in a split second as the darkness engulfs me.  
  
Darkness....  
  
******  
  
Yes, okay, I know the ending isn't very good at all, but nobody is perfect. Anyway, please feel free to leave a review, but no flames. I spent a lot of time on this, and I think that it came out okay.   
Oh, and please do not leave any reviews that say things like "Well, duh, that's pretty obvious, what else would she be thinking?", because, for your information, she may have been thinking something else. I doubt that she would have been thinking something different, though, which is why I wrote this.   
And, yes, I know that Lara isn't very witty in this fic, but, let's face it, would you be witty in a time like that?   
  
Anyway, toodle-pip. 


End file.
